


Rainy Friday.

by Major_Lady_Writer22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Oblivious Derek, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lady_Writer22/pseuds/Major_Lady_Writer22
Summary: When you just have to much time.





	Rainy Friday.

 

Ever walked pass couples and thought  _"They look really in love"_ or see a pregnant woman and think about what kind of situation she's in because she's alone on a rainy Friday evening under her umbrella quietly arguing on the phone, probably with the guy that isn't dropping his jacket over the puddle so she can across it without getting her feet dirty.

You quietly examine the people around you, because you have too much time on your hands and making bad situations with other people is oddly calming to you, you think you might've read about it once in high school but you can't remember where or what you were evening doing but now you sit on a park bench in New York on a Friday evening under your umbrella waiting for your someone.

This isn't a story about how girl meets boy, girl falls in love, boy rejects girl, girl meets other boy, boy realizes he loves girl, girl drop other boy, and girl and boy live happily ever after this is a story about Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski and how love isn't enough but if it were things would be easier and happier but it isn't so life goes on.

Derek Hale, age twenty-six was a very successful man, he was the best neurosurgeon in NYC he had a loving husband and a great group of friends, though he wasn't as active with the gathering as he wanted to be he still made the ones he could go to count, he tried to make it to birthday parties and anniversaries but his family understood that people came from different states just for him.

Derek was happy with the cards he was dealt with he married the most sarcastic, brave, loving human being he's ever met, Stiles was just a freshman when they met and Derek remembered it clearly. It was senior year was exciting he had gotten a Lacrosse scholarship and with that game he could get scouted and he had gotten the ball and was almost to the finish line so to speak when the ball flew into Stiles face.

It was embarrassing and bloody but the way Stiles stuttered and tried to make jokes with blood flowing down his chin like it was nothing had Derek sold in that moment, but it was Derek's last year and Stiles first, it wouldn't work, it didn't work. It just didn't work.

Stiles Stilinski, age twenty-three was a very successful man, he was the best video designer and even had a little trophy to prove it. He had good friends and even a better husband who had people from other country's come to him so he could save their lives, he was happy but when his husband missed birthdays and anniversaries it got harder to understand how their friends understood.

Stiles wasn't happy with the cards that was being dealt, it wasn't fair. He married the best surgeon in NY, he had a good job even but when said husband is barely around it leads to problems, but Stiles held on because he remembered when they first met and how when the blood was gushing out of his nose the cute Lacrosse player made sure for a week straight that he got the little notes he stuffed in his locker.

It was sweet and painful but the way Derek blushed when Stiles told him that the notes were nice and comforting had Stiles sold in that moment, but it was Stiles first male crush and it wouldn't work, it didn't work. It just didn't work.

When you're done looking at the couple holding hands and quietly speaking you stand from the bench and smile, you don't know their real story or how they met but you can always guess and wonder what goes on behind closed door because you have way to much time on your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://kajwritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
